Surfboards and Smiles
by Eilish92
Summary: A short series of 3 or 4 parts which will all be set over the course of one day, Sam will be reminiscing the key events of relationship with Dylan.
1. Chapter 1

Surfboards and Smiles

Please be kind, this is my first Sam/Dylan fiction and I was a little bit nervous about posting it! I intend on this being a short series of 3 or 4 parts which will all be set over the course of one day, reminiscing of key events in Sam and Dylan's relationship.

Oh and please review, good or bad :)

Chapter One – The Walk That Night

The day had been a peculiar one for Dr Sam Nicholls, she was standing by her locker at the end of a particularly long shift contemplating the events of the day. As she stood there, she couldn't help but smile to herself at what she thought had been a predominantly successful day.

It had been a pretty bad morning for her, she been picking through her redirected mail, which had been forwarded to her from her previous address, when one of them caught her eye. It was addressed to Mrs Samantha Keogh, a name which she hadn't used for a long time.

When she first married the man, who had become known to her as Grumpy, they had both decided that in a personal capacity that she would be known as Samantha Keogh but in a profession capacity she would remain Dr Nicholls in order to create the much craved separation between work and home life for the couple. Working in the same hospital and in the same department had taken a toll on their relationship to begin with as he had been her superior and it was deemed to have been 'inappropriate' by some of the staff due to the age gap however this was never something which had crossed her mind, he was the man she loved and no number was every going to change that in her mind.

Samantha Nicholls had always been wise for her years, even when she was a small child her mother had always commented on the fact that she wanted to contribute to 'grown up conversation' rather than play with the other children, in her eyes it had been because she was more comfortable at her mother's side, away for the possibility of having to interact socially with other, something which had never been her forte – perhaps one of the reasons why she had been so attracted to Dylan which she first met him. She both respected him as a superior doctor but was also intrigued by him which fuelled her desire to get to know him more.

This desire lead to her opting as much as possible to work alongside the man, watching carefully how he worked, how he moved through each stage of diagnostic contemplation in his mind and above all she absorbed all the information which he handed her way. In a way she was almost scared of disappointing him which is why she always worked so hard whenever she was in his presence as a means of getting him to notice her.

They had never planned that their relationship would go anything beyond being colleagues who worked closely together, Sam had become part of a very selective network of staff who Dylan was willing to work alongside as an equal, the first time that their relationship moved from anything more than colleagues was at a staff leaving party, an event which neither of them had any desire to attend but had been practically forced there by their then Clinical Lead Miriam Turner. At said event they had both taking up refuge in the furthest corner away from the others in a bid to avoid the awkward social interaction which neither of them had been comfortable with. They had their own ways of communicating, in silence, in the eye contact which they made, they could say so much more than most others could with words.

At times when they were working together, especially on a critically ill patient, others observing them would think that they were one person as they worked so seamlessly together in the absence of words, each knowing what the other was going to do next. Their means of communication was almost telepathic.

On the particular night in question they had both managed to avoid interacting with the rest of the group for the most part until Sam announced that she was going to excuse herself for the evening as she had an early start in the morning, Dylan then saw this as his opportunity to also leave the gathering , offering to drive her home to save her the walk.

As they left the pub, both relieved to finally be out of the presence of others, they walked in silence to his Land Rover.

"If it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience to you, I would like to drop my car off at my boat and walk you the rest of the way to your home with my dog as she will be desperate to get off the boat by now." It was more of a statement of his intentions rather than a question as to whether this would be acceptable to Sam

"You don't have to walk me, I will be fine on my own" As much as she wanted to spend the time with the man who she had grown to admire, she didn't want to put him out.

"Nonsense, I said I would escort you home and besides Dervla gets bored when I take her on the same routes when I walk her." He had always been one to personify the beloved creature.

For the rest of the journey they sat in silence as he drove them through the familiar streets until they reached the mooring where his beloved boat sat. As soon as Dylan had parked the jeep, Dervla was sitting at the small widow of the boat, lead in mouth, having obviously been able to hear her master return.

As they began the short walk to Sam's flat with the dog walking in-between them, in an almost childlike fashion, Sam couldn't help but feel simply content and wanted to savour this moment in her mind. The closer they got to her flat, the more she wanted to walk to go on for longer, when she spent time with Dylan she often felt like she belonged, although she never had any expectation for anything to happen between them.

She made her way up the few steps in the approach to her front door, she saw that he was following her up which made her stomach flutter somewhat, despite the fact that she never saw herself as a woman who would ever feel like that. In that moment she decided that she would, for once in her life, through caution to the wind and invite him into her flat.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" Instantly after the words left her mouth, she almost wished that she would inhale them again and that they hadn't came out as she saw him thinking the question over, she was almost terrified of his rejection "It's just that I have been working on some research and I would be really grateful if you would take a look at it for me" she added hastily as an excuse for her question.

"Oh, em, yes, sure, I guess I could take a look at it, if you don't mind Dervla's mucky paws in your flat" He almost looked embarrassed at her request and she couldn't help but think that she had crossed the line

"Only if it wouldn't put you out, I'm sure you have better things to be doing rather than look at my research, perhaps I should just bring it to your office tomorrow..." Before she had a chance to finish her sentence he had leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips, almost brushing by her delicately, a kiss so tender that made her feel so wanted in that moment, she moved closer towards his body, kissing him deeper.

"Samantha, I would very much like some coffee."

It was those simple words which marked the start of their relationship, so simple yet they meant so much to her. He became the only person to call her Samantha, it was almost as if that name was reserved for him to call her and to this day if anyone else referred to her in such a way she corrected them, that was always going to be his name for her no matter what happened between.

She sighed to herself as she stood against the locker, wondering how so much time had passed since that night and how so much had happened in their relationship to the point where their marriage was simply a technicality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surfboard and Smile – Part 2**

**Hi, I just want to say a huge thank you to those who have commented, I really appreciate it! I went on a little writing spree last night due to the lack of Sam and Dylan on screen.**

Chapter 2

As she was standing there, she spotted the corner of the picture sticking out. It was lying in a disregarded pile of ED documents as if it was nothing. She would recognise that photograph anywhere, it was the happiest day of her life and a day that she thought would be the beginning of her life with her husband. If someone had told her on that day 5 years later that she would be hiding the fact that she was married and the day would have caused Dylan so much embarrassment she would have thought twice about the vows that she made.

When the photo was pulled out in the middle of the ED she could hardly believe that one of her colleges could be so cold hearted to have sought out the image and then use it to humiliate both her and her husband. It was moments like that when she longed to be back in the safety of her army barracks, a stunt like that towards a Major would never be tolerated but within this department it seemed to be completely acceptable to mock someone in such a cruel way.

She took the photo from the pile of papers and couldn't help but pull it close to her chest and think about that day which had meant to much to her.

* * *

><p>When he had first proposed to her it came as such a shock to her, Dylan had never seemed like the marrying sort and they had never discussed getting married before.<p>

The day that it happened, it was after a particularly long shift in their previous ED and they decided to relax with a bottle of wine on the sofa in order to unwind. As she lay across his chest with his arms wrapped around her, he pressed light kisses onto her forehead as a means of comforting her.

There had been a major disaster scene which Sam had volunteered to attend, he had always called her his 'action girl' behind closed doors. Out at the scene there had been several casualties and even a few colleagues had been injured which had thrown Sam off her game which resulted in her putting herself into danger but had been lucky to avoid injury herself.

As Dylan had attempted to work through patient as a means of distraction the only thing which he could think of was her, Samantha being out at the scene alone, hurt and that was when he decided that he could never risk losing her again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

When she was lying there beside him he just blurted it out that they should get married, make their relationship official. It wasn't a lavish proposal but in their relationship it was fitting and in Sam's eyes it was simply perfect. Her engagement ring was a simple vintage diamond set on a white gold and platinum, it had been a family heirlooms passed from his grandmother to his mother and onto the love of his life. When she left him that day she had tried to give the ring back to him but he had insisted that she should keep it as there would never be another woman who he would want to wear it.

The wedding ceremony was a family affair, in a church in the village where Sam had grown up. They had opted to keep it small, making the day special to them exactly what they wanted. Even Dervla had a part in the day, although if Dylan had his way the daft dog would have been his best man, instead he had to settle for the dog being in the majority of the photographs taken in the beautiful grounds of the church were the ceremony had taken place.

The vows which they recited to each other were traditional, as much as neither of them were keen on communicating they were both more than happy to say the words to each other. Each line was said from both of them with suck passion and it was the only time which Sam had ever saw him cry.

* * *

><p>The young medic continued to grip the piece of paper as if her life depended on it. When she had said 'til death do us part' she truly meant it and could never imagine loving another person as much as she loved Dylan. She allowed her legs to go from underneath her and she slid to the floor, still leaning against the lockers, and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. The one thing which was floating around her head was if she had just not went out that night, got drunk and ended up in bed with her Lieutenant Colonel then she would still be living on their house boat with Dervla and she would be perfectly happy.<p>

**Thank you for reading, place comment good or bad :) Part 3 will be updated tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surfboard and Smile – Part 3**

Hi again, I just want to say a hugh thanks to all who have read and please leave review with your thought!

Chapter 3 - What Was She Thinking

She was away in a daydream as she on the floor leaning against her locker still, staring into space when the door of the staffroom flew open and the man who consumed her almost every thought walked in as brazen as ever and she greeted him with a small smile as she always did, knowing it was never going to be reciprocated. She quickly stuffed the crumpled photocopy of her wedding photo into her handbag out of sight.

He glazed at her, right into her eyes, he could always tell when something was troubling her no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"I thought you would have asked to see her by now" His sudden words pieced at her thoughts, catching her off guard making her jump slightly as she had her back to him "I know how much she misses you" At that moment it clicked to her that he was talking about the dog.

"I didn't see the point, I would have known your answer before I asked. Before I moved out you made it very clear than when I left the boat that I wasn't to come back so I have done as you asked" Her bluntness took him by surprise, as strong as she was on the outside this was the first time that she had ever told him what was going through her mind, he didn't even know what to say.

The day that she had left they both said lots of things that they didn't mean. When she left for the last time their relationship had been at breaking point for weeks, months even, both treading on eggshells for the fear of starting another row, she always remembered a time when their silence was a good thing between them when they knew what each other was thinking and didn't need to speak to each other but at the end the silence was due to the fact that there was nothing left for them to say to each other.

"Do you remember that day we took her to the beach?" Her question brought a smile to her face as she thought about that day.

"How could I forget? If I recall correctly she wasn't the only one who enjoyed themselves, that was one of the happiest days of our marriage" To come from Dylan, that was almost romantic.

* * *

><p>The day which he describe was an impromptu trip which they had taken one day to the beach, it was during an uncharacteristically warm day one July when they both had a day off work and had decided to spend the day out in the fresh air so they jumped in the car and just drove until they reached The Knap in The Vale of Glamorgan. As it was mid week the place was practically empty except for a few people surfing. From the moment they got there Samantha had insisted that they 'hit the waves'. She had been a keen surfer when she was younger and really wanted to see if she still had it.<p>

As much as he wasn't keen on the idea he indulged her, not wanting to admit that he was secretly loving every minute of it. Seeing her as happy as she was at sea made him so happy, that was all he ever wanted, for her to be happy.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I guess it was" She still hadn't moved from the same position she was sitting in when he walked in the room<p>

"Talk to me Samantha, tell me what's going through that mind of yours" He looked at her worried and sat himself down beside her

"That's a bit ironic, you telling me to talk" Her words were short, she was really unsure of what else to say to him anymore.

"Samantha" He reached out and took her hand, his own way of comforting her, telling her she could talk to him

"You won't understand, I know I was the one who left, the one who gave up on us but I have never stopped loving you." She paused for a minute to compose herself, this was something which had to be said, despite being in such a public place "You were the only thing that was keeping me going when I was out in Afghanistan, for some reason I had convinced myself that when I got home that we could go back to how it was. That once 6 months has passed that we would be able to move on from what I did to you, to us" He started shaking his head at her, gripping her hand tighter

"Then why didn't you write to me, call me, email me? Every time the phone rang or I heard of an explosion out there I fell to pieces. After your 6 months tour ended and you didn't get in touch with me I didn't know what to do Samantha." It was always the way that he said her name that made her stomach flutter.

"I had every intention of finding you as soon as I got back and then I thought about what might have happened since I left." She started gather her stuff together. "Can we get out of here, talk somewhere else?" The last thing she wanted was the whole department see her crying, especially after he had described their marriage as a simple 'technicality' in front of everyone already.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, place comment good or bad :) Part 4 should be updated within the next couple of days!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Surfboard and Smile – Part 4**

**I just want to thank everyone who has read this and a special thank you to those who have commented. As I said at the start this would be 4 parts and we have reached the end! This part is much longer than I had planned but I didn't want to separate it :)**

Chapter 4 – Then and Now

He got up onto his feet and then instinctively held out his had to pull him her light frame to join him standing again. Once she was steady on her feet again he grabbed both of their coats from the wall where they had been hanging and put his hand in the small of her back to lead her out of the department as a means of comfort to her at in her time of need. They did not speak a word to each other on the short walk to his battered up Land Rover. As they started to drive out onto the dual carriage way to drive the familiar road to his houseboat, he heard her curse under her breath quietly.

"Shit" He considered ignoring her but he knew he should ask what the issue was.

"What's wrong?" His words had came out harsher than he meant, as if it was a bother to his to even ask.

"It doesn't matter, I just remembered that I brought my bike to work this morning and now I'm going to have to walk back for it later" She sighed to herself inwardly, not meaning to sound so much like that she didn't want to be in his car at this particular moment, despite this being one of the places where she wanted to be most.

He didn't even bother to respond to what she had said, as if it was an irrelevant fact which served no use to him, he just continued the short drive back to the canal.

"Dervla will be needing to be walked when I get back, you could join us if you like?" For Dylan to come out with such a statement it was almost as if he was offering her the world "I'm sure she would be glad to see you" This again was more cryptic talk from Dylan, he would often say that Dervla wanted something when he really meant him.

* * *

><p>This made her think back to when he would avoid having difficult conversations by saying that the raised voices were "upsetting Dervla" or that the meal she had made was "too dry for Dervla to chew", it used to drive her mad before she realised what he was doing. If she was honest with herself that was one of the few qualities which she didn't actually like about Dylan, she was half expecting that one day he would announce that Dervla thinks that they should get divorced just so he could avoid having the conversation himself!<p>

* * *

><p>"I would like that, I have missed that daft dog way more than I thought I would" She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and opened up the screen and pointed it in his direction.<p>

He moved his eyes from the road for a split second to glance at what she felt was urgent enough that had to be shown to him whilst he was driving, glairing back at him was a picture of him and Dervla on a snowy day, the camera had caught him with a half smile on his face as he looked at the dog and his thoughts cast to the similar photo which he had beside his bed of Dervla and Sam in the snow, taken on the same day.

"I could never bare to change it" She placed the phone back into her bag and didn't say another word for the rest of the journey to his boat.

* * *

><p>When they got inside the familiar boat it looked the exact same as it had when she had last been there, over a year ago, despite the fact that it was now moored in a completely different city, Sam instantly done what she had always done when she got aboard the boat, she kicked off her shoes and left them wherever they fell. Her eyes were immediately cast towards the familiar looking mug which was sat beside the kettle, that was her mug in the exact same spot as she had left it in all that time ago. She knew Dylan didn't like to tidy up but even for him that was lazy.<p>

As soon as Dervla saw her she jumped up from her bed beside the fire and made her way to Sam where she was met was met with wide open arms. The dog didn't even give Dylan a second look.

"Oh hello girl, I have missed you so much! Yes I have!" She rubbed the dogs fur affectionately, as much as Dylan loathed her speaking to the dog like a baby, she usually done it when he was out of earshot.

"Good to know how quickly her loyalty changes. I walk her an feed her all day , every day and you walk back in and you're the favourite again" Dylan said almost to himself, with a half smile on his face. When Sam had first moved onto the boat with Dylan and Dervla, the dog had taken to curling up beside Sam as much as she could it was as if she knew she was more likely to get a sneaky treat from Sam than the more disciplined Dylan who would never fall for the puppy dog eyes.

Sam looked up at him, checking whether he was being serious or not and upon realising that he wasn't, she happily continued patting the dog and rubbing behind her ears.

"Shall we get going them?" He picked up Dervla's lead and as soon as the dog heard the lead she was no longer interested in cuddles with Sam but was not more interested with the forthcoming walk.

They made their way down the embankment and followed the path which was leading to the edge of the river, they walked in silence neither knowing how to start the much needed conversation.

"It's a lovely mooring which you have found here" Sam commented as she looked at the coffee shops, restaurants and bar which she could see in the distance making a mental note to herself to take another walk down here one day when she was looking for somewhere to spend a rare afternoon off rather than being cooped up in her sparse flat, that place was so characterless the four walls drove her mad.

"Yes, well it's not as if there is a wide selection of places to moor a boat in Holby, it was here or nothing. I would have preferred something a bit more secluded, it defeats the purpose of having a boat if you still have to suffer neighbours" Sam was trying her best to keep the small laugh from escaping, only Dylan could find a fault with such a nice part of the city.

They returned to silence again as they continued to walk further, Sam was then provided with the opportunity of holding Dervla's lead, much to her surprise.

"So are we going to continue walking as if there is nothing which needs to be said or are we going to behave like two adults who capable of communicating with each other. The reason I ask is because Dervla is getting older and she doesn't like to be walked for as long as she used to" He had done it again, much to her annoyance, making his reasoning for a statement Dervla rather than how he was feeling himself.

"Why do you do that?" She had made the conscious decision of full disclosure for the looming conversation to herself, she was more than happy to take this opportunity to be more honest with him than she had been with anyone else in her life. He gave her a confused look and didn't make any attempt to answer her question thus making her feel as if she needed to expand "Dylan, you said that you wanted to know what is going on, then why do you hide behind Dervla to avoid awkward situations?" He greeted her with a solemn look, as if he was a naughty child who had been caught with his hand in the biscuit tin.

"What are you talking about? I do not 'hide behind' a dog, that is a ludicrous statement Samantha, even for you!" Clearly she had touched a nerve with what she had said, otherwise she would not have been graced with an answer or sparked such a reaction.

"Well as ludicrous as I may be in your eyes, you cannot deny it you have been doing it for our whole marriage, it was as if you thought that something would hurt less if it was coming from Dervla rather than you. Which I would just like to add is the complete opposite, it was so hard for me knowing that my husband would rather speak in the third person through a dog to avoid having to actually speak to me himself" She paused for a moment, he clearly had nothing else to say so she just continued with her rant "Was I really that difficult to live with that you had to personify a dog? Whether it was because I was being too loud or the food I made wasn't up to your very high standards, it all had to be said as if I was causing an inconvenience to the dog!" She felt a little relieved to have gotten some of that off her chest, as small of a matter it may have been in their marriage, it was something which had always infuriated her.

Again he paused, gathered his thoughts, selecting his words very carefully "Firstly, Dervla had surgery on her knee about 6 months ago and therefore she cannot endure a long distance walk as I said, nothing to do with not wanting to have this conversation! Further Samantha, I have never said that you were difficult to live with, challenging maybe with your constant need to behave like a reckless action girl but never difficult. The day you left, I was lost I had no idea what to do with myself. I must say that you drove me completely insane sometimes, you would natter on about trivial matters, nonsense even but I miss it, I miss all of it! The bad food, the mass of noise which you always seemed to make when doing the most simple of tasks, the way you would leave you coffee cup right beside the kettle all because you didn't see the point of putting it away, the way you would always kick your shoes off as soon as you stepped through the door and left them there making me trip over every time I came home..." He was going to continue but he was cut off with a very simple question.

"You miss me?" Her words were quiet and her voice was inward and childlike

"For God's sake woman I still sleep on the very edge of the bed after years of you stretch out in right in the middle despite the fact I have the whole thing to myself now." His eyes looked sad at his own last statement "I can honestly say that I miss every single thing you do, the good and the bad" Her eyes were beginning to well up, she really didn't know what to say.

They retreated to silence again for what must have been at least 20 minutes when she finally said something.

"You asked what was going through my mind?" He nodded as she reached into her bag and pulled out the crumpled mess which the photocopy of their wedding photo had now become "This. Us. Everything which I did that caused us to be in the position which we are now, all for one night of drunken sex." This time the tears which had threatened to fall before actually did. He placed his hand into his pocket and found a tissue, handed it to her and took the piece of paper off her, placing it out of sight in his pockets.

"You were never to blame for what happened between us, I was more at fault than anyone, I pushed you away. That is something which I will always regret Samantha, it would never have happened if I hadn't been too drunk to accompany you to that funeral, you would never have needed to seek comfort elsewhere because you were hurting Samantha and I knew but I selfishly pushed you away all for another drink" He was never one to speak about his drinking, it was the part of himself which he was most ashamed of and he was never the person to first mention it.

"Please don't say that, it was never you who was to blame, it was all me. After I did what I did what I did it was completely reasonable for anyone to react in the same was as you did."

"Samantha, don't, I turned into the man who I always said I would never be and the way I treated you when I had been drinking is someone who has haunted me since. All I see in myself in those memories is that I was becoming my grandfather, the person who I least wished to become. That night I was a monster, a vile creature." His head never moved up from the ground, showing his embarrassment at having to once again confront his daemons.

* * *

><p>His grandfather had always classed himself as the head of the family and the authoritative figure, commanding respect which he did not ever earn or deserve. When Dylan was growing up, his grandfather was the closest he had to a father as his own dad spent months, if not years, away from his mother doing medical research in remote parts of the world for the hope of discovering a cure for all sorts of unheard of conditions, it could be said that his father was where he got his somewhat maverick side of his personality. His grandfathers control over his mother was astonishing, he spoke to her like she was some sort of chambermaid who was there to serve him, making it very clear that if they were going to live in his substantial home then they would abide by his rule. It had been the fear of poverty which had kept his mother there, she had been a proud woman who would rather degrade herself behind closed doors in order to preserve her reputation to those around. When his grandfather had even a miniscule taste of Scotch he became a vile man who had turned to violence in order to get what he wanted within the household. Dylan had despised the man so much that he chose not to touch the money which had been placed in a trust fund for his medical school fees and instead chose to create a monstrous student debt, he didn't want to owe that man anything. To this day that money was still sitting in trust waiting to be withdrawn, something which he was never going to do if he had any option.<p>

* * *

><p>The night which he had been referring to was a few months after Samantha had returned from a funeral of one of her army colleagues who had been killed in a blast in Afghanistan. She had pleaded with him to attend with her, not wanting to go alone however he had point blank refused. In his alcohol fuelled mind by attending any sort of army related event with his wife would imply that he approved of the fact that she had signed up to become an army medic, which he did not, it killed him the thought that at some point in the future she would be out there on active duty again. The day which she had left for Yorkshire, he had begun drinking very early in the morning after getting off a week's stints on night shifts, he had wanted nothing more than to drain the bottle which was sitting in his kitchen which had been teasing his for the week and therefore he had not wished to utter pleasantries to Samantha's army friends but rather spend time with his trusty old friend Johnny Walker Gold Label. Due to this she had to go to the funeral alone, where she also drank an obscene amount of alcohol and ended up engaging in a very undignified and passion-free one night stand with her also grieving Lieutenant Colonel in her hotel room which left her feeling disgusted in herself. The guilt was eating her alive inside which was why she had decided to confess all to him, pack her bags and leave – the night which she was leaving her husband was also the same night as she was flying back to war.<p>

When she had told him, he had flown off the handle, she had wanted to tell him when he was sober and calm however the only time when he was either of those this was when they were at work which was never going to be the place to tell him. His reaction had been to throw the small glass which had been in his hand towards her, missing her skull by a mere few inches.

* * *

><p>"You do know that I have never had a drink since that night, you leaving was the wakeup call I needed to realise that what that stuff had cost me. When I found out that you had gone back to Afghanistan I blamed myself" They had reached a standstill on the edge of the riverbed, looking into each other's eyes<p>

"Grumpy, I never blamed you for the way you reacted, I just wish that there was a way for you to forgive me what I have done, although I know this is never going to happen. I was the one who chose to go back to war, I thought it would be a good escape" Her body was beginning to shake from the coldness of being mid-march, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Samantha, I never told you this but I forgave you the minute you told me, I wouldn't be being truthful if I said it didn't piss me off or hurt me but I forgave you. Another thing which I never told you enough is that I love you, I still love you more than anything in the world"

"I love you too" He leaned in to kiss her ardently before taking her hand and leading her back in the direction of his boat.

They both knew that there was a lot in their relationship which needed to be worked out but at that moment, the only thing which either of them could think of was how much they wanted to hold the other in their arms and never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, place comment good or bad :) I plan on starting something else next week so please let me know where I have gone wrong, or right, in this fiction!**


End file.
